Thief Kisses
by Yunagirl07
Summary: Bakura loves Ryou and decided to stop beating him. AT least...that's what he wants to do...will these two ever be together or is it just not ment to be?
1. What Do You Think of Me?

**I was talking to my friend Shelbzter a little before I wrote this and was telling her I haven't been writing any fan fictions because I had nothing to inspire me, and then an idea popped into my mind and I started writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh in anyway.**

Chapter One: What do you think of me?

I paced back and fourth in the living room, listening to the TV in the kitchen while Ryou made supper. I grew even tenser when I glanced at the clock. Usually I couldn't wait for dinner and the time couldn't go fast enough. But today…this day when I decided I would ask Ryou how he felt about me, could only go faster and faster. I guess you could say that I was afraid…afraid of his answer.

I decided that I couldn't hold off anymore. I realized the whole reason I beat my hikari until he was black and blue after he came home from hanging out with Malik was because I was jealous. I just didn't know how to tell him that…

At first, beating him shitless was just a game; a game that was so much fun to me. I used to love to see him in pain. The way he would beg me to stop cutting, punching, and screaming at him. But after Ryou became even closer to Malik through the years, I always found myself…alone…thinking about the teen Briton that I have brutally beaten through the years. The one I have scarred for life. My sweet sweet hika-

"Bakura…"

I turn around to find the albino poking his head out of the kitchen, his face mixed with fear and sadness. It hurt me even more knowing that I'm the one who caused it. I haven't beaten him for a few days, and I bet that he's just waiting for it. But I decided- no, I promised myself that I wouldn't hurt the young boy anymore.

"Dinner's ready." And with that said Ryou disappeared once again into the kitchen.

I made my way into the kitchen with the smell of a nice juicy steak and sat down across from Ryou who was nervously eating a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Dinner was like this everyday; a quiet, awkward dinner with Ryou looking nervous as hell, all because of me.

Ryou sat up and placed his empty bowl into the sink. I decided this was the time to ask him. I sat up and walked slowly over to him. He jumped when I wrapped my arms around his waist, his back resting against my chest. I could feel him tense up as I breathed into his ear.

"Bakura…" Ryou whispered. "What are you…"

"Shhh…" I then nibbled on his ear which caused him to groan in pleasure. "Ryou, may I ask you something?"

Ryou turned his head just enough so that his eyes met mine and I could tell that he looked confused. He's probably wondering, _when the hell does he ask for permission to do something? _But I had to take this slowly. For one, because I was nervous as fuck, and two, for Ryou's sake.

"Su-sure Bakura."

_Alright…this is your chance. Now ask him, dammit!_

"Ryou, what do you think of me?" I turned him around so that he would have to face me. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets and I swear I never thought a jaw could hang that low. I wanted to laugh at the image in front of me but I knew this was serious.

I started panicking when I didn't get an answer. Ryou was now looking to the side and he looked more nervous then I felt.

"Ryou."

He jumped when he heard my voice. I guess I was too loud? No, he was probably afraid that I would hurt him again for not answering me. Like I've done so many times to the beautiful innocent teen. Wait…I just called Ryou beautiful. I must be losing it. I'm turning into a gooey romantic. This is defiantly something that the King of Thieves would _not _do.

"I…I…don't know…" Was Ryou's only reply.

My eye brows furrowed. "You…don't know…?" My heart dropped. He either really didn't know because he never thought about it or he just straight out hated me and didn't say anything because he didn't want me to hurt him. Either way the answer still hurt.

I took a deep breath, "Listen…if you hate my guts, don't be afraid to tell me," I grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, looking into those gorgeous brown eyes of his. "…because I won't hurt you."

I must have shocked him for a second time because his eyes were bulging out of their sockets again and when I thought his jaw couldn't hang low the last time, well…you get the picture.

I took one of my hands off his hip and stroked his cheek which made him shiver. I just wanted to pick him up right there and kiss him senseless, just to take the fear away, but I couldn't. Well I could but I decided that I didn't want to be a jackass to him anymore. I guess you could say that I was falling in love with my hikari.

"I…I need to…I need to think." And with that said Ryou ran from the kitchen, through the living room, and out the front door.

_Great…you scared him off!_

**I am so sorry this isn't longer. I couldn't think of anymore ideas for this chapter. I want this to be a long story though and I'm hopping this will get better in the future.**

**Reviews make me very happy, and it saves you a trip from the shadow realm ^.^ **


	2. How do I Protect You?

**Here's the second chapter…I think the first chapter is better. I actually don't know where I'm going with this now…ugh…I just hope hope hope this gets better.**

**Bakura: It won't**

**Me: You! You shut up!**

Chapter Two: How do I protect you?

Ryou's POV

"He asked you what?!" My best friend Malik screamed which made my ears ring.

I nodded my head. After the awkward incident with Bakura I decided that I needed to talk to someone about this. And who else is better to talk to about important things than Malik? I hope he doesn't get all dramatic about this like he does with other things.

"What did you say?"

I sighed, "I told him I didn't know…" Which was a lie; I did know how I felt about Bakura. I just couldn't say it. I was so in love with that tomb robber. Maybe that's why I let him torture me all those endless painful nights and wouldn't tell anyone about it. That's why I always wore clothes that could cover up my broken body.

It's a good thing that Malik's boy friend Marik wasn't here. If he was, well…I don't think we could have talked about this at all…no, I _**knew **_we wouldn't be able to talk about this. Marik would never leave us alone and he probably would have told Bakura and the whole town already. That stupid yami of Malik's was such a blabber mouth and he acted like a little kid. Like when he couldn't find his apple juice…For Ra's sake, he wouldn't stop crying. I really don't know what Malik sees in him sometimes, but at least both or them are happy and that's all that matters.

Malik's eyes widened and he fell onto my legs which were crossed over each other and he looked up at me. "Ryou! Ho-How could you?!" He lifted his arms up and grabbed the sides of my face, lowering it so our faces were almost touching. "You could have confessed your love for him right then and there!"

I rolled my eyes. I should have known that he would have gotten all dramatic about this.

I really wanted to tell Bakura right then and there, I truly did. But I was…I was just afraid that he would hurt me again…  
But Bakura hasn't beaten me for a couple of days which was really not like him. But wait…what did he say to me in the kitchen…?

_"Listen…if you hate my guts, don't be afraid to tell me…because I won't hurt you."_

_"…I won't hurt you."_ Those were the words.

_Oh Bakura…if only I could believe those words…if only…_

"Ryou?!"

"Ahhhh! What?!" I jumped up to the sound of Malik's voice, letting his him drop off me which caused him to hit his head on the blue carpeted floor.

"Oops…" I gave him an apologetic look.

The Egyptian rubbed his head, "Don't worry about me! Are you okay?!"

I nodded and told him I was but we both knew that I was feeling lousy.

_Tough shit Ryou, you're the one who ran out of the house. _That little voice in my head told me.

"Malik! I'm ho-" We turned around to find Marik standing in the doorway to the living room.

I waved to Marik, giving him my best smile. I could tell that he was disappointed and pissed off that I was here, which made me feel all warm inside for some odd reason. "Hiya Marik."

"You" he pointed to me. "Get the hell out, Malik and I need to have some alone time in his bedroom." He winked at his hikari just rolled his eyes. But I knew he liked it, I could see a tint of pink creeping up his face while he tried hiding a smile.

These two Egyptians were so in love and it was sooooo obvious. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I'm glad these two found each other. But…I guess I was a little jealous too. Malik loves his hikari who loves him in return and…well…Bakura…

"Haha…I'll let you have your fun." I held out my arms to give Malik a hug but immediately put them down to my sides when Marik ran across the room just into to stand in front of my best friend, glaring and growling at me. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You touch him, you die."

"Over protective I see. I'll see you later Malik." Malik said his goodbye and I headed back home.

Bakura's POV

_Where the hell is he? I hope nothing happened. _

It's been a few hours since Ryou ran out of the house and I've been growing more anxious by the minute.

_That's it…I'm gonna look for him._

My teeth clenched when I had a feeling where he was.

_Stupid Malik…stupid stupid stupid. I'll make your life miserable one day!_

When I put on my drench coat and went to open the door, the handle turned and swung open, hitting me right in the face.

"Ow! Fuck, for Ra sake!" I opened my eyes to glare at…Ryou? His eyes were wide with fear. He thought I was gonna hurt him…didn't he? My anger subsided.

"Ryou…" I held out my arm to touch him which caused him to take a step back. "Oh don't play this game hikari." I quickly grabbed him, lifted him up and placed him inside. I shut the door and turned around to face a frightened Ryou. He looked like a puppy who knew he did something he shouldn't have.

"I-I'm sorry Bakura. I'm sorry…I-I- di-didn't mean…"

He trailed off when I lightly stroke his pale cheek. "Where were you?"

Ryou looked guiltily down at the hard wood floor. I was right all along. My teeth clenched together as I glared at my hikari.

"Malik's."

I could feel the anger and jealousy rising and before I knew it I took a blow at Ryou's cheek which caused him to fall backwards. I made my way toward him.

"Bakura! Don't hurt me anymore!"

I stopped cold in my tracks. _Don't hurt me anymore! _Those words rang in my head as I walked past Ryou and up to my room.

_You fuckin' dumb thief! You told him you wouldn't hurt him! You promised yourself you wouldn't hurt him! And what did you do?! You fuckin' hurt him!_

I was sitting in a dark corner in my room thinking about how stupid I was. I wish I could be the one to protect Ryou…but how am I supposed to protect him from me? How are you supposed to protect someone from yourself?

Ryou's POV

I lay in my bed letting the tears leave trails down my face onto my dampened pillow. I cocooned myself in my blankets as this made me feel safe. It's a good thing that I didn't believe those words Bakura told me in the kitchen earlier.

I can't even go to school tomorrow. If I did, others would be sure to ask me what happened to my cheek. I couldn't just say, 'Oh Bakura did that. His does this on a daily basis.' But if I didn't go to school Malik would be sure to ask what happened. Either way, tomorrow wasn't going to be a good day.

My cheek was bruised and it hurt badly. Bakura knew how to throw a punch, and I bet I knew that better than anyone. Staying home all day with Bakura frightened me. He probably won't even care enough to ask me why I didn't go to school.

After a few more minutes of thinking I found myself falling into a dark abyss of sleep. I heard my door open but I was too tired and frightened to look over, even though I knew it was Bakura.

"How do I protect you…from me…?" Those were the last words I heard before sleep consumed me.

**So…? What do you think? I do like how I ended the second chapter though...  
So should I keep at it or should I stop?**

**Bakura: "Stop writing."  
Me: *ignores 'Kura.*  
**

**So please review; they keep a smile on my face ^.^**


	3. Disappeared

**Here's the third chapter. I like where I'm going with this by the way.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Disappeared

_Ryou,_

_I want to protect you…I kept asking myself 'how am I supposed to protect him from myself?' And you know what, Ryou? I know now. As much as it hurts, I decided I'll disappear. It's for the best. It's the only way I know how to protect you from myself. Now, Ryou, you can live a happy life; without being afraid to come home after hanging out with Malik, afraid of being alone in your own house, afraid of me. You can now go to school without worrying about hiding your body behind you clothes. Well…after it heals. Just think Ryou, no more bruises, no more cuts, no more crying…because I'm gone from your life now. I can't touch you, I can't hurt you, and I can't make you cry._

_Ryou…you need to know something; something I should have told you already…but Ryou, listen, I was afraid, I don't know of what exactly but I was…just afraid of something. Maybe I was afraid of what you would say, or rejection, or just afraid of __**that **__emotion. 'What emotion, Bakura?' your probably asking yourself right now. Love, Ryou. Yes, I love you Ryou Bakura. With all my heart, if it's possible for someone as cruel as I am to have one. You're probably rolling your eyes right now, but it's true. And it pains me to know what I've done to you in the past. But Ryou, it changed through the years. I didn't just beat you for pleasure anymore; no…I beat you because I was jealous. Yes, jealous, Ryou. I hated you hanging out with Malik and I didn't know what to do with that anger so I took it out on you. I felt so alone when you weren't there. But I deserve to be alone, Ryou. After what I did to you, I can't forgive myself and I don't expect you to forgive me…ever. _

_You have a happy future in head of you, and your happiness starts now; a life without pain that I caused you, a life without fear because of me. I just hope you can smile that heart warming smile that you used to have. I always loved that smile just as much as I love you Ryou, and never forget that. I will always have a special place in my heart for you, __**only**__ you and that will never change._

_Love,  
__Bakura._

"Noooo!!" I couldn't breathe, couldn't see, I just…no…Bakura's gone…Bakura's gone…The love of my life is gone and I can't do anything about it.

I look back at the letter to see if he said anything about where he's going. Nothing…it felt like my heart was stepped on. I don't know what I'm going to do. If only I told Bakura that I did love him with all my heart yesterday evening…maybe…just maybe he would have stayed.

I hid myself under my covers. I was so alone. So…alone…this had to be a bad dream or…

_"How do I protect you…from me…?"_

Ryou's eyes widened as he remembered the words he heard Bakura whisper last night. This wasn't a dream, this was real life and he was never going to see Bakura again.

*----*

"Please Bakura…come back…come back…" I didn't know any other words anymore. I thought that maybe if I kept whispering these words…maybe…maybe he would come back. I just wanted to see him more than anything.

I lay in bed under the covers all day. I don't even think I could stand. What's the point in getting up when you have nothing? My chest hurt and my eyes were swollen from all the crying but I didn't' care. All I cared about was Bakura.

I lifted my head up just a little and looked at my closed bedroom door when I heard the doorbell. It was probably Malik checking up on me. He was a good friend, Marik was lucky to have him. But I couldn't let Malik see me like this so I just plopped my head back down on the pillow, ignoring the ringing of the doorbell.

Night finally came and I couldn't sleep. I didn't sleep all day either. I just lied there, crying, begging Bakura to come back and take this sadness away. But he never came back and he never will.

*----*

It's been a week since I've been in school. The bruise was still on my face, but not as noticeable unless you were actually looking for it. I got stares from many of my classmates as I walked into my writing class; probably because of the dark bags under my eyes from my sleepless nights. Yugi and his gang actually looked worried. Ever since Bakura got his new body, none of us talked anymore, but I never cared. We were never close to begin with anyways.

"Oh, Ryou!" I felt someone hug me from behind. And there's no way I could mistake that voice.

"Hey…Malik…" I hid my face behind my snow white bangs. If he took one look in my eyes…he would _know _something was wrong. I took one step toward my desk but was held back when Malik pulled my arm.

"Ryou…you haven't been in school for a week, I've called and knocked on your door at least five times a day. Marik even came with me a few times, he was ready to knock down the front door but somehow I managed to convince him not to. Did you and Baku-"

"Don't say his name! Please, Malik! Don't ever say that name!" I broke down and cried right there, in front of all my classmates while I dug my nails into my best friend's back, hiding my face in his chest.

"…ou…Ryou…"

I woke up and was staring up at…Malik.

"Where am I…?" My voice was hoarse as I sat up and looked around the room. The nurses office.

"The nurses office." Malik answered after I already figured that out, "Ryou…you passed out…wha-what happened?"

I looked into lavender eyes and I could see tears ready to fall. I sighed and wiped the tears at the edges of his eyes. "Bakura…" I twitched as I said that beautiful name, "He…left…"

Malik's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Before I knew it he flung his arms around me. "Oh Ra, Ryou…where…"

"I don't know…" I cut him off tears making there way out of my eyes. I didn't know it was even possible to cry this much.

"Well…you're staying with Marik and me." My eyes widened at this thought. Me? Living under the same roof with Marik? Malik wasn't paying attention to my face expressions though. "I just don't want you in a house by yourself. You can share my room." I was gonna ask him, 'how will Marik ever have sex with you?' and my eyes widened as I thought what would happen to me!

"He'll get over it." This was Malik's only reply as if he read my thoughts.

*----*

That night when Marik got home from wherever he was, he was not happy I was staying here.

"Oh come on Marik! Bakura left! Sorry…Ryou…" he apologized when I twitched at the name.

My brows furrowed when I took a look at Marik. His eyes were glued to the floor and he was shifting from one foot to the other and looked nervous as fuck. And before I could even process what I was doing, I pounced on him. "Where is he?! What do you know! Where is my…my…! Where is he?!"

Somehow Malik managed to pull me off Marik who didn't look happy at the moment.

"I…I don't know. He came to the house early one morning- about a week ago- and just said he was leaving..." he got up off the floor.

"Where did he go?!" I shouted trying to break free of Malik's grasp.

"I don't fucking know! He didn't tell me! Fucking Ra, how did I get stuck with a pair of shit hole kids?!" And with that said Marik went upstairs.

"Get the fuck back here!" I stopped cold when I felt cool air on my arms…when I looked down…I saw bear skin with cuts and bruises. "Malik…" I swung around to turn my best friend. His face was horrorstricken.

"Did…did he do this…do you?" His arms were shaking as if they had a mind of their own.

I sadly nodded my head not looking at the sad Egyptian.

He wasn't sad for to long considering he smacked my cheek, the one Ba…_he _punched.

"…And you said you loved him?! Ryou, are you stupid! He abused you! He fuckin' abused you…how could…" he flung his arms around my shoulders and hid his face, soaking my black short sleeve t-shirt in the process. I could just make out those mumbled words. "I'll…never…forgive…him…"

*----*

I couldn't sleep that night, just like every other night so I slipped into the slippers that Malik ever so kindly let me borrow, and quietly opened and closed the door to Malik's room, and headed downstairs and out the back door to sit on the swing. I just wanted to be alone outside for a while, someplace I could just…think. And the stinging of the cold air felt good on my now bare skin. I didn't even bother putting a shirt on. What was the point? Malik now knew about the beatings and he would be sure to tell Marik so I don't have to hide anything anymore.

This night was going even slower. I felt home sick…the place where I felt so familiar with…where I felt so safe when he wasn't beating me…is now just a house with haunting memories. An empty place where I don't think I could ever return with a smile.

I looked up at the night sky, thinking about the ancient tomb robber. The one I love and adore so much. A tear trickled down my cheek.

_These tears are only for you. Every tear I shed will only be for you, my love._

"So please come home…Bakura."

**Awww…I was crying when I was typing this. I think this is so sad. Poor poor Ryou.**

**I think this is actually getting better, but that's just my opinion. I'd like to know what everyone else thinks…so…you know what I'm gonna ask…**

**Review! Please...?**


	4. Come Home

**Here's the fourth chapter. I don't know how long this story is going to be and if this chapter sucks, I'm sorry. I couldn't really think for some reason, and I like to complete things that I started.**

**So enjoy.**

Chapter Four: Come Home

Bakura's POV

I was starving as fuck so I decided to go "shopping" at the grocery store. I walked right over to the fruit isle and snuck a couple of apples into my bag.

So this is how it is now. No home anymore, no warm comforting home. I'm just like one of those stray dogs; I sleep in a dark alley way whether it's wet and cold or dry and warm, I have no one to keep me company, and I also don't have that much money but I can survive without that green shit. I just "shop" the old fashioned way.

It's been almost six months since I left Ryou. So many times I was tempted to go back there but some how I managed to talk myself out of it.

As I exited the store with my prized apples, I realized it was getting dark. I had absolutely no idea where I was. It was a small town I guess you could say, with a few buildings and there wasn't that much traffic.

Taking a bite of my red juicy apple, I started walking down the sidewalk to find a place to sleep. No doubt it will be another cold night.

At least I'm used to being alone. I used to always be alone, but Ryou took that loneliness feeling away. Now…it's just like old times; before I met that heart warming sweet albino. I just wish I could forget him, but I guess you could say that was entirely impossible.

Some days I regret not telling Marik where I was going. Since he was such a big blabber shit head he would have told Ryou. Maybe then…Ryou would have an idea where to look for me.

_Shut up you stupid thief. He would never look for you. He's finally free from you're stupid torturous ways._

I knew that voice inside of me was right.

I looked up at the now dark sky illuminated with stars taking a bite of my apple. I finally found an alley and it _was _cold, just like I predicted.

"I can't believe it's been almost six months." I murmur leaning my head on the wall.

Ryou's POV

Malik, Marik, and I drove into a small town that wasn't busy at all. We decided to take the long way back home from a concert Marik forced Malik and I to go to. I couldn't even understand the lyrics because the singer was screaming. Oh and by the way, a little advice, don't let Marik drive. We got pulled over by a cop because Marik was speeding. I was scared we were going to go to jail; I was even more scared when I thought Marik didn't have his license. Which…he did…I don't see how that's possible! Malik on the other hand…

"Haha! Marik! Oh my God, I think I almost pissed my pants!" I don't see how it's funny that we got pulled over, but Malik thought that it was the funniest thing ever.

"Oh Ra I'm fuckin' hungry. Let's get something to eat." And with that said Marik parked and exited the car and headed across the street to a small diner. And I'll tell you right now, I was _**not **_and I mean _**not **_prepared for what a saw…or I should say…for whom I saw.

*----*

I stood there between Marik and Malik, facing him. I could actually feel salty tears welling up in my eyes as he stared at me. He looked shocked and…alone…

"You bastard!" My eyes widened as I saw Malik running over to the table that Bakura was situated at. "How could you do this to Ryou?!" He yelled, pointing a shaky finger at me. "First, you beat him, and then you leave him alone without telling him where to go…?! What kind of person are you, I can't believe you would do something so…so-"

Malik stopped yelling at the ancient tomb robber when I ran between him and Bakura; my back facing the tomb robber. "Shut up, Malik…please! Just…leave him alone!" I knew we were all making a scene, everyone staring at us. Some people looked angry, shocked, and just plain out annoyed, but I didn't care, I finally found my Bakura. _My _Bakura.

I turned around to face him. He was studying his coffee. "Bakura…look at me. Where have you been? Why did you leave?" Still…he just stared at his coffee. "Bakura look at me!" I slammed my fists down on the table which didn't make him jump at all. I was feeling confident, _very _confident which wasn't normal for me, especially with Bakura. Usually I was a coward, a big big big coward when it came to Bakura.

"Check, please!" Bakura yelled over his shoulder still ignoring me.

"Bakura, Ryou's missed you." Bakura shot his head up at Marik. "He cries in his sleep…"

Bakura sank his fingers in his snow white hair and sighed. "…And I thought that I was doing you a favor…" he murmured so quietly that I barely heard him.

"Here you are sir." A waiter came over to Bakura and handed him a check. "May I help you three?" He then asked, turning to us.

"We're with this bastard." Malik rudely spoke to the said waiter while pointing a finger at Bakura. And with that said, the waiter left.

All three of us sat down at the table with Bakura. I took the seat next to him; there was no way in hell that I was letting him get away. **NEVER!**

I saw the tomb robber take out a bill from the pocket of his drench coat and placed it on the table. Without thinking I placed my hand on top of his. Marik looked bored and didn't even notice while Malik just sat there gaping.

"I need to talk to you." I whispered at a shocked Bakura who looked deeply into my eyes.

"That wouldn't be a good idea." He murmured removing my hand from his.

"You fuckin' _better _talk to him! You've been gone for almost two months you disgusting bastard! Talk-"

"Shut up you filthy disgusting sex toy of Marik's!" Bakura grabbed my arm and pulled me outside.

Malik got up to protest but I said it was okay and Marik pulled Malik back to his seat.

We were silent. And boy was this silence awkward.

Bakura leaned against the building and I just stared at him making sure that he wouldn't ever get away from me again.

"What do you want…Ryou?" I loved the way my name sounded on his lips. I missed this voice more than anything.

"I want you to come home." I could feel the tears ready to betray me. Bakura was going to speak but I held up my hand. "I want to be able to go to school knowing that you're there and to come back home and see you're face. I want to go places with you, I want keep cooking meals for you, I just…" tears trickled down my cheek "I _need _you to come home."

I hugged my yami and then looked up into his eyes. "That letter broke my heart. You said that I'd live a happy life; Bakura…my life has been a living hell hole without you. I hate going to school, I hate being around people, I just hate it…I hate you not being there. I need you in my life, always, Bakura." This was it, the words that I had to tell him.

"I love you, Bakura." I stood on my toes and pressed my lips against his. I made sure that all the pressure in this one kiss could prove to him how much I love him.

"I believe that you wouldn't be able to beat me Bakura."

"You don't-"

I placed a hand lightly over his mouth, "…because you were jealous about Malik, but how can you be jealous knowing that I love you? Yes, I love Malik, but more like a brother, Bakura…I'm _in _love with you. I need you there to make me happy. Just…try…"

I don't know how long it's been. I felt like I wasn't getting through to him but just then the words that I wanted to hear the most were finally spoken.

"I'll come home, Ryou."

I shot my head up to stare at a smirking Bakura. A smile lit up on my face; a real smile a true real smile. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him again, this time he wound his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss.

"I love you Ryou, for all eternity."

*----*

It's been two years since that day when I got Bakura to come home and guess what, no beatings. Not once did he beat me. He did get mad at times, but he never once raised a fist to me again. But he _did _break the fragile things. Like a beautiful vase that I got.

We did fight at times, but it never led to anything brutal.

Malik still hasn't forgiven Bakura and I don't think he ever will. He still always gave Bakura fierce glares which Bakura did in return. Whenever he came around me, Malik would get this look on his face like he wanted to kill the ancient tomb robber. But Malik knew I was happy and that's all that mattered to him.

Marik, the blabber mouth he is, went around town and told everyone about Bakura and I and how we were together now, and also about the night where I finally seen him again. I wouldn't have gotten mad that he told everyone, but Marik…well…lets just say that he likes making the stories…a little more…interesting….

Owari

**So? Did you like it? I do like the end but I think I'm missing something…hmmm….**

**Review please!**


End file.
